Timeskip
by binbokusai OL
Summary: This is Gintama, 12 years later. There are no warts involved. Chapter 5: If it's Hijikata and Tae, there's no way we can expect a normal proposal.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is Gintama after 12 years, if I could have it my way. **

**Prologue**

"Uh...Shinpachi-kun...I don't feel so well..."

Shinpachi turned to face the purple-haired girl walking slowly behind him, looking down at her feet in distress. He sighed and smiled.

"Kirara, you're trying to put off seeing Ane-ue again, aren't you? I know you're not sick, you're just nervous. It's going to be okay, I'm here, aren't I?" He took her hand and clasped it firmly. "Come on. We're going to meet Ane-ue. She likes you anyway, I don't know why you're so worried."

Kirara blushed. "...R-really?"

"Of course, she said so herself. What's there not to like?"

Kirara smiled faintly. "Thank you, Shinpachi-kun..."

The couple stopped in front of two huge wooden gates, entrance to a walled-in compound. Shinpachi stepped up to the intercom. "It's Shimura Shinpachi. I'm here to see my sister!"

"Please wait," a robotic voice answered over the intercom, and the wooden gates slowly opened.

Kirara's eyes grew wide open. "W-wow, Shinpachi-kun...did your dojo expand?"

Shinpachi gave her a teasing pat on her head. "No, silly, my sister got married to the Commander of the Shinsengumi, remember? You were there! For the wedding!"

"Oh...r-right...I'm so nervous, I forgot..."

"Come on, let's go!" Shinpachi marched into the compound, his hand still firmly holding Kirara's.

"Welcome, Shimura-san," a uniformed officer greeted the couple. "Onee-sama is waiting in her living quarters. I expect you remember the way?"

"Yeah, thanks! Is she by herself?"

"Yes. The Commander is away on duty."

"Wow, that's a relief. See, Kirara, it's just Ane-ue. It'd have been a lot more worse if her husband was around too."

"He's the scary guy, right?"

"Yep. Although well, actually since they've been married for what, 5 years, I've gotten used to him. He's not a bad person, but it's just that he can be intimidating."

Kirara nodded. "Y-yeah...I still remember him, from the wedding. No wonder they called him the Demon..."

"Yeah right, more like the Demon of Mayonnaise. But at least the mayonnaise helps him survive my sister's cooking..."

"What did you say about my cooking, Shin-chan?"

Shinpachi froze. "Ane-ue!"

Tae walked out, a smile on her face. "Shin-chan, Kirara-chan, it's so nice to see you both! Well, come on in, I've made tea and there's crackers for everyone. Unless, of course, you'd rather have my cooking..."

Shinpachi and Kirara sweatdropped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where's Hijikata-nii-sama?" Shinpachi asked as he munched on a cracker. He and Kirara were seated across from Tae, with a big bowl of crackers and sweets between them.

"Shinpachi, you're 28 and you still have such terrible manners. Could you not talk with your mouth full? Honestly," Tae shook her head.

"I don't want to be told that by the wife of a person who pours mayonnaise over everything." Shinpachi downed some tea.

"He just likes mayonnaise, there's nothing wrong with it. Anyway, he's in charge of downtown security at the Terminal today. They're expecting some foreign dignitaries, didn't you see it in the papers?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Where's Togorou?"

"Stop calling him that, he's got a name. He's still sleeping...he's at that age where he just won't sleep at normal times anymore." Tae shook her head, but she was smiling tenderly as she spoke of her only son. "But anyway, his dad helps out so hopefully he'll outgrow that phase soon."

"He's really cute, you should see him later," Shinpachi told Kirara.

Kirara smiled. "Of course! Anyway, that's a given...as his parents are very good-looking."

Tae's smile grew wider. "Kirara-chan, please do help yourself to some more sweets...my husband brought them back from Okinawa on his last mission. They're apparently very hard to get!"

Shinpachi sweatdropped. "Anyway Ane-ue..." he continued. "Kirara and I wanted to tell you and Hijikata-nii-sama something. But since he's away...and Kirara's only in town for a few days..."

"Congratulations!"

Shinpachi and Kirara blinked. "Eh?"

"You're getting married, aren't you?" Tae clasped her hands together.

Shinpachi's eyes bugged out in surprise. "H-how did you know?"

Tae shook her head. "You're 28, Shinpachi. If you weren't getting married I'd have made you get married. And Sougo saw you buying an engagement ring downtown a few weeks ago. He told me."

Shinpachi and Kirara sweatdropped.

"He just happened to be there, you know? Not because he was buying Kagura-chan a gift or anything. Nope."

Shinpachi sweatdropped again. "Ane-ue, I think you just spilled a secret you weren't supposed to spill."

"Anyway!" Tae smiled happily. "When's the big date!"

"Well we're thinking of-"

"I'm home. Oh, if it isn't Shinpachi."

"And Kirara," Shinpachi piped up. "I thought you were on duty, Nii-sama?"

"Well, yeah, I was," Hijikata handed his coat to his wife, who had gotten up to greet him with a peck on the cheek. "But if your wife asks you to get home early, you should. I left it to Sougo, it'll be fine. The dignitaries arrived a few hours ago anyway. Early morning flight. They're safely in town so I can reveal that without arresting myself."

Tae smiled happily. "See, because I knew you were coming to tell us something important and I don't want Toushirou to miss it." As she placed his coat on the hanger by the door, Hijikata took his seat across from Shinpachi.

"So when's the big date?" Hijikata asked, without missing a beat.

Shinpachi looked at his fiancee, who was blushing. "Well, we thought we'd get married next spring. It would be very beautiful then."

Tae joined them. "Kirara-chan, did Shinpachi propose properly to you? He better have." She poured tea into a mug. "Here you go, dear."

"What happened to my mayonnaise bottle mug?"

"We're having visitors."

"It's just Shinpachi."

"And Kirara," Shinpachi interjected.

"Your son broke it."

"...what!" Hijikata gaped at his still serenely-smiling wife. "Again? But..I had that custom-made.."

"Hai, hai. I put in an order already. It'll arrive next week."

Hijikata calmed down, visibly relieved. "Thanks, Tae. Is he still sleeping? I'm going to have a word with that son of mine when he wakes up."

"Like real," Shinpachi whispered to Kirara. "You should see Hijikata-nii-sama with Togorou. He turns into complete mush. I guess it can't be helped, since Togorou looks exactly like him so he probably can't bear to be strict with his mini-version..."

"Oi, I can hear you from where I'm sitting."

Tae clasped her hands again. "So! The wedding preparations-"

A sudden wail interrupted her. Hijikata's eyes brightened up. "I'll get him!" In a flash, he had disappeared.

Tae smiled. "He just can't bear to be away from his son for long. I swear, if I didn't put my foot down he'd bring him to work."

Shinpachi smiled. "Isn't that a good thing? Anyway, I would never have thought it of Hijikata-nii-sama...but he's actually really good with kids, isn't he?"

"No he's not. Just his own kid. He made Anna-chan cry the other day, when Gin-san came to visit. That was terrible. Those two..." Tae shook her head, smiling wryly. "They just won't stop picking fights with each other. Even though they're both old men now."

Shinpachi sweatdropped.

"I heard that." Hijikata walked into the room, carrying his sleepy son in his arms. "Here you go. Look, there's uncle Shinpachi and soon-to-be aunt Kirara."

Kirara's eyes widened. "He's so cute!"

"Would you like to carry him?" Hijikata held out his son to the bespectacled girl.

"Yes please!" Kirara eagerly held out her hands.

Tae and Shinpachi stared, as Hijikata held out his son to Kirara.

"Toshirou dear."

"Yes?"

"Let go. She wants to carry him."

"...Okay."

As Kirara bounced the black-haired, brown-eyed toddler on her lap, Tae cleared her throat. "Actually, we have news for you as well," she announced.

"Eh?" Shinpachi looked up from where he had been tickling his nephew. "What's that?"

Tae looked at Hijikata. "Would you like to do the honours?"

"It's okay, go ahead. I know you've been dying to let them know the news." Hijikata smiled and patted his wife's hand.

Tae smiled widely. "You're going to have a niece!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"See Kirara? I told you it would be fine." Shinpachi smiled at his fiancee as they walked away from the Shinsengumi compound.

Kirara smiled back. "Actually I was really nervous. But you're right, Hijikata-san and Otae-san are very nice people. Don't they make a beautiful family?"

Shinpachi smiled wryly. "Well...it's been five years. I can't say no. And ... I really didn't expect it, but Hijikata-nii-sama has made Ane-ue really happy. I'm happy that they got married. Although I hated it at first."

"Actually, how did they end up together? Wasn't there somebody else who was stalking your sister?" Kirara asked, taking hold of Shinpachi's elbow as they walked towards downtown Edo.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Well, what happened was-"

-tbc-

**A/N: Haha! Yesssss. I dedicate this to all HijiTae fans. Next chapter: The story of Hijikata and Tae and how they ended up together!**

**Anyway, how does a preview sound?**

_**Preview of Chapter 1: Hijikata and Tae aka Baiorensu Kappuru**_

_Tae blinked. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_Matsudaira Katakuriko cleared his throat. "I would like to ask, on behalf of the commander of the Shinsengumi, for your hand in marriage."_

_Tae stayed silent. _

_"Otae-san?" Okita peered at her. "Are you okay?"_

_"No."_

_"Maybe you should have some tea."_

_"I mean, no. I refuse."_

_"But-"_

_"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not interested." _

**See you next week!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Hijikata and Tae Arc

**A/N: Hmm. I've been having a bit of a ponder. On one hand I got much too carried away by my shipping of this pair, and I fear this is turning HijiTae centric. I hadn't planned on that. I wanted to have stories about all other pairings I envisioned, but my muse just isn't really biting yet...so we'll see how it goes. **

**Chapter 1: The Hijikata and Tae Arc. Or it could be just Hijikata and Tae for the rest of the story. Graaah.**

The atmosphere was tense enough to slice.

Hijikata lit up a cigarette, the only way he knew to relax. Across from him, Matsudaira Katakuriko did the same. Kondo Isao didn't, but that was because he didn't smoke.

"So?" Hijikata asked, after taking a long drag on his cigarette. "What's this about?"

Matsudaira and Kondo looked at each other.

Matsudaira spoke. "Kondo has decided that he would like to retire as the Commander of the Shinsengumi."

Hijikata froze in total shock - until his cigarette fell from his open mouth and dropped onto his cushion, burning a small black hole in it before extinguishing.

"...What is the meaning of this, Kondo-san?" he turned furiously to face his Commander.

Kondo looked at him steadily. "I believe that we are in much better times now. I was proud to serve the nation, but I'm reaching a good age soon. And I believe I am needed elsewhere."

"What do you mean, elsewhere...where are you going to go? Oyaji-" Hijikata turned to the old man, "tell him he's out of his mind. He can't leave the Shinsengumi."

"I'm not leaving the Shinsengumi per se. I'm just retiring. You could say I'm transferring. I've decided to go back to Bushuu."

"What?"

Matsudaira cleared his throat. "We've decided that it would be good for us strategically, if we have someone stationed there... to take care of recruitment. Train up potential Shinsengumi members. I'm sure you understand, Hijikata."

"No I don't. Send someone else there. You can go instead of Kondo-san, oyaji. You're old and you should retire, anyway."

Matsudaira cocked his gun threateningly. "Insubordination, Hijikata? You know very well I cannot leave Edo, where Lord Shigeshige is."

Stumped by the turn of events, Hijikata fumed.

"And we have decided," Matsudaira continued, "with the agreement of the Bakufu, that you, Hijikata Toushirou, will take over the Commander position."

"No. I refuse. I'm only here if Kondo-san is here."

"Don't be an idiot, Toushi," Kondo-san spoke up. "You cannot leave the Shinsengumi. You are what makes the Shinsengumi."

"YOU are what makes the Shinsengumi, in fact, YOU made the entire Shinsengumi! You can't leave!"

"And what, do you expect Kondo to still be around even when he's old and decrepit like me?" Matsudaira interrupted.

"_You're _still around, I don't see any problems."

Matsudaira fired a shot, missing Hijikata's ear by a millimetre. "I don't understand young people nowadays. Give them a golden opportunity and all they can do is turn it down."

"Oyaji," Kondo stepped in. "Let me have a word with Toushi. In private."

Matsudaira harrumphed, but left the room, slamming the sliding door shut.

Kondo and Hijikata stared at each other.

"Kondo-san, if this is about Otae-san-"

Kondo twitched, as though he had been shot. "It's NOT about - well, fine, it's PARTLY Otae-chan. But this is my limit, Toushi. I'm almost 40. I want to do something useful. For the long term survival of the Shinsengumi, I want us to stay strong. I have to go back to Bushuu."

"I'll go with you-"

"You will do no such thing." Kondo Isao did not normally glare, but this time, he did with such ferocity that even Hijikata shut up. "I need you to be here, Toushi. You know that as well as anybody else. Do you really want to leave Sougo here? In charge of the Shinsengumi?"

"Sougo would probably leave with you. He hates me, he won't want to be serving under me."

"Hasn't he served under you all these years?"

"Well, only because you're here."

"Sougo is a young man now. He will grow up."

"Yeah, like when hell freezes over."

"Toushi," Kondo looked at him seriously. "I have made up my mind. Whether you accept the position or not, or leave the Shinsengumi or not, I am going back to Bushuu. Alone. And I know you well, Toushi. The Shinsengumi is your life. You belong here in Edo. Haven't you run the Shinsengumi all this while?"

"Well...yeah, but-"

"You don't want to be responsible for the entire Shinsengumi disbanding, you know. The guys will stay whether I'm here or not, but they won't if you go."

Hijikata fell silent. Absently, he took out another cigarette and lit it.

"So I take it you're agreeable. Oyaji, come on back in."

Matsudaira stepped in the room again.

"I'm not agreeable," Hijikata growled. "I just understand that I don't actually have a choice. For the record."

"I also refuse to stay in my position if you're not the Commander, Toushi." Matsudaira drawled as he sat back on his cushion. "Would you like to be responsible for letting the safety and security of the Shogun fall to some incompetent fool?"

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched. "Cut the crap, you old geezer. You'll never give up your post even if we held you at gunpoint. You'd kill us first. So what's going to happen now?"

"Well," Matsudaira continued calmly, "We will announce Kondo's retirement next month, and with another month's passing, we will inaugurate you as the Commander. And in another month-"

"Who cares what's happening in the next month! Who the hell is going to be the Vice-Commander?"

"We'll leave that to you."

"Hell no, you guys are going to put Sougo there. Leave it to me my ass."

"Well, since you insist on Sougo-"

Hijikata gritted his teeth.

"I will leave one week after your inauguration," Kondo-san said gravely. "There are many things to be done-"

"What? What could you possibly need to do in Bushuu?"

"Well, you know, building up the dojo, setting up a publicity strategy - plus, I already arranged the housing contract in Bushuu. I got a nice place up by the river not too far from the town-"

It took all of Hijikata's will not to draw his sword and stab something. "How long exactly," he growled, "have you been planning this?"

Kondo cleared his throat. "Well, to tell you the truth, I had all along always intended to return to Bushuu even before the war-"

"My ass."

"Fine, because I'm almost 40 and Otae-chan will never marry me! You are so persistent! Couldn't you at least save me some face!"

Hijikata stared at his Commander, now sulking. "...god. Seriously, Kondo-san?"

"On the subject of that," Matsudaira stepped in. "We have also come to another conclusion."

This got Kondo's and Hijikata's attention. "We? Who's the we? I didn't hear anyth-"

"Silence. We have decided," Matsudaira continued calmly, "that you, as the future Commander, need to take a wife."

"NO!" Hijikata growled. "Over my dead body. Just kill me already, you old geezer."

"Come on, Toushi," Kondo spoke up. "You know it's expected. How many omiais did this geezer put me through-"

"Well, yeah, but you never actually got married-"

"That's because my heart only belongs to Otae-chan-"

Matsudaira fired a shot, shutting both men up. "As Kondo mentioned - it's only expected. There is nothing new about this. The Commander must have a stable family life. All high-ranking government officials do."

Hijikata fumed. "I am NOT going to any omiai. I'm going to kill myself first before that happens."

"Who said anything about a damned omiai, you brat?" Matsudaira growled. "We already have the woman."

"Isn't that a fucking omiai!"

"No, it's not. An omiai means you'd actually meet her, vice versa, and maybe you might even have a choice of whether you eventually accept. But I've made up my mind. There can only be one woman who can take up such an important post. And you're going to marry her."

"Another gorilla?" Hijikata asked sarcastically.

"That was cruel, Toushi!"

Matsudaira fired another shot. "Not just anybody can be the wife of the Commander of the Shinsengumi. She must be beautiful-"

"That's what you said about the gorilla-"

"But she must be tough, made of steel on the inside, able to carry on her husband's legacy even if he dies in the line of duty-"

"A robot, like Yamazaki's woman? ...It better not be Yamazaki's woman, you old geezer."

"And if she has legendary fighting prowess, it would neutralize all threats of her being used in some kind of hostage situation to bring the Shinsengumi to its knees-"

"Stop wasting time being dramatic, you old fart! Just let us know who it is and be done with it!"

Matsudaira turned to Kondo. "Kondo. Take out that photograph you always keep in your wallet."

"E-eh?" Kondo started in surprise, but did as he said, carefully putting it face up.

Matsudaira slid the photo over to Hijikata. "This is will be the future wife of the Commander, Queen of the Shinsengumi."

Kondo turned to stone. Hijikata stared at the photo incredulously.

"Oyaji."

"I know, I know. I'm a gen-"

Hijikata furiously flung up the table, hitting Matsudaira in the jaw squarely. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? THAT'S KONDO-SAN'S WOMAN!"

"Actually, you should stand corrected. She's not his woman-"

Seething with anger, Hijikata counted off the reasons with his fingers. "Firstly, I would never steal Kondo-san's woman, secondly, what makes you think she'd even agree, thirdly, what kind of a person do you think I am?"

Matsudaira evenly squared off with him. "Firstly, she's a looker, secondly, I know that she can fight like a demon, thirdly, I believe she has the suitable emotional comportment needed of a wife of the Commander, fourthly, she's the only one you boys would accept-"

"You know what? This is fucked up. Forget it." Hijikata walked up to Matsudaira and glared at him, nose to nose. "I will never agree to it. Not even if you made me the fucking King of Harusame. Expect my resignation letter."

Hijikata stalked out, slamming the sliding door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hijikata sat down at his writing table, ink and paper at hand.

"Toushi."

"Anh?" Hijikata didn't look up.

"What are you doing?" Kondo peeked around his door.

"Writing my resignation later."

"Toushi, don't be an idiot."

"Kondo-san, that's my line."

Kondo entered the room and sat down opposite his vice-commander, who had started writing away.

"Toushi..."

"What."

"Don't hold it against Oyaji."

Hijikata glared at him. "Kondo-san. Are you listening to yourself speak? Did you knock your head somewhere when you fainted? Oyaji just tried to marry your precious Otae-san to ME. What kind of scumbag-"

"Toushi, he's thinking about the Shinsengumi. Don't take it so personally."

"Don't take it so-" Hijikata choked.

Kondo took the opportunity to cut in. "Listen, Toushi. The reason I love Otae-chan is not just because she'd love her boyfriend, hairy ass and all. It's just like Matsudaira said. Otae-chan is a strong woman. Someone I can entrust the Shinsengumi to, should something happen to me."

Hijikata could not think of a retort.

"Behind every strong man, is an even stronger woman, Toushi."

"Ch'," Hijikata said lengthily.

"I know you don't believe that people like us deserve to have families. I know you think of the Shinsengumi as your family and that's good enough. I don't disagree with you."

"Then-"

"But I also believe that, the Shinsengumi will benefit from this. You've been here a long time, Toushi. You've seen what can happen when men like us are all lumped together like this - we fight. We rebel. We take up arms. We mutiny. Where once we were loyal, it doesn't take much for us to turn our backs where it suits us."

Hijikata stayed silent.

"But men - especially our men - will back down and obey a woman they respect - if it ever comes to such a situation. The boys won't accept just anybody as their Commander's wife, Toushi, I believe you know that full well. It's not just because I, their Commander, fell for her. It's because she has those qualities that binds us unruly men - out of respect and fear. Even Sougo would not dare turn against her."

That, Hijikata thought, he had to agree with.

"Toushi-" Kondo looked straight at him, "I know there is no place in your heart for a woman. Mitsuba-dono is the only one who has that special position. But think of it as duty, Toushi. For the Shinsengumi."

"Kondo-san..." Hijikata finally found his voice. "But it's Otae-san, it's _your _Otae-san-"

Kondo shook his head. "Somewhere somehow, I've started to think of her as _our _Otae-san. For the sake of the Shinsengumi, Toushi. Please reconsider."

Hijikata put down his pen. "I won't resign, Kondo-san, if that's what you want."

"Fine. Thank you, Toushi-"

"But good luck to you bastards trying to get her to marry into the Shinsengumi," Hijikata smirked. "If that ever happens, I'm going to kiss the Yorozuya's boss's ass."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Across town, Gintoki suddenly choked on his strawberry milk.

Shinpachi clapped him on the back. "Are you alright, Gin-san?" he asked. "Please don't gulp milk down like that. Now you've got it all over the couch."

"Iya.." Gintoki rasped. "Somewhere, some idiot must be talking about me. Anyway, why were you so late today, Patt-suan?"

"Oh, Ane-ue made me stay behind to help her clean up. She's got visitors today."

"Oooh, really?" Kagura poked her nose into the conversation. "Who who? Omiai?"

"Yeah, if she doesn't buck up," Gintoki interjected, "she's going to be an old maid. You know that saying about how women are like Christmas cakes - after 25, nobody wants them anymore?"

Shinpachi sweatdropped. "Could you please not compare her to a Christmas cake? And anyway, it's just Okita-san apparently."

"HAAAA?" Kagura pushed her face right in front of Shinpachi's. "What does that idiot do-esu have to do with Ane-ue?"

"Saa, probably the same old thing? Trying to get her to accept Kondo-san?"

"I'm surprised she didn't just tell them to get lost thought," Gintoki remarked. "And also, wouldn't it normally be Hijikata doing that kind of dirty job? Maybe that little do-esu has something else in mind."

Shinpachi dived his head into the nearest bucket and hurled. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Please don't put disgusting ideas in my head!"

Kagura joined him, only she vomited straight into Gintoki's lap. "Yeah, that will never happen aru. Before it does, Anego will kill him aru."

Gintoki twitched at the vomit in his lap. " Clean this up, you little brat. That was NOT what I meant. Maybe Sougo is interested in _somebody _else, a particular red-headed brat close to Otae-chan-guargh!" He reeled back from Kagura's uppercut.

Kagura wiped her vomit. "Die, Gin-chan."

"You're even talking like him now, Kagura-chan," Shinpachi remarked. "Might as well just admit it - aieeeeeeeeee! Okay okay I'm sorry, I won't say it again!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Otae-dono. How have you been?" Matsudaira took out a cigarette.

"I could be better, if not for the prohibition on swords," Tae answered, a sweet smile on her face. "Now, what's the big occasion, Matsudaira-sama? It can't be that you came all the way here just to try to convince me to marry Kondo-san. I won't do it in a million years even if the Shogun himself asked, by the way."

"Surprisingly, no, not this time," Matsudaira took a long drag on his cigarette. "We have news that I think might be of interest to you."

"What might that be?"

Matsudaira took another drag. "Kondo is retiring as the Shinsengumi commander."

"...And?"

"He'll be returning to Bushuu."

"And I suppose you're telling me this so that you can assure me that I won't be bothered by any member of the Shinsengumi anymore? I mean, not that I terribly minded," she added, smiling at Okita. "As long as it wasn't the gorilla himself, of course."

"Well, not quite," Matsudaira said. "Aren't you curious as to who's going to be replacing Kondo?"

"Well, no, not particularly. But it's obvious isn't it? Hijikata-san will be the new Commander, and you're going to be Vice-Commander, Okita-kun? Congratulations, by the way." She directed the last comment to Okita.

"Thanks, onee-san," Okita said. "Though I don't think I can stand working under that bastard Hijikata without trying to kill him."

"You're already trying to kill him every day, you stupid brat," Matsudaira growled. "Anyway, yes, that is right. About 2 months from now, Hijikata will officially be the Commander of the Shinsengumi."

"Well, that's nice. Do send him my congratulations. Although I still fail to see what I have to do with any of this."

"The thing is," Matsudaira continued. "As you know, it is customary for the Commander to take a wife, as there is an unwritten rule that high-ranking officials must have stable family lives. You know, to ward off unwanted vice, possible ill morals, that sort of thing."

"I suppose it fails in your case though, Matsudaira-sama," Tae said cheerfully. "But don't worry about it, you know you're always welcome at Snack Smile."

"It's image, Otae-dono, image. Anyway, back to the issue. We are looking for somebody suitable to be the wife of the future Commander-"

"Ara, I don't know if there's anybody I can recommend, really. Maybe Kyuu-chan wouldn't mind-"

"The Shinsengumi unanimously decided - and this includes Kondo - that this person should be you."

Tae blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Matsudaira Katakuriko cleared his throat. "I would like to ask, on behalf of the future commander of the Shinsengumi, for your hand in marriage."

Tae stayed silent.

"Onee-san?" Okita peered at her. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Maybe you should have some tea."

"I mean, no. I refuse."

"But-"

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not interested." Tae's expression did not change, but her voice grew steely. "I must say, I'm not very impressed with how you do things, Matsudaira-sama. I refuse to marry Kondo, so he retires, and now you think for some reason that I would agree to marry Hijikata-san? Your logic fails me."

"Otae-dono-"

"Gomen yo, Okita-kun," Tae turned to Okita. "I have nothing against you, or anybody in the Shinsengumi. But maybe-" and she turned back to Matsudaira - "you should rethink how you treat people around you. Now if you will please excuse me, I have a lot to do."

Even Matsudaira faltered under her fiery gaze. "So that is how it is, Otae-dono."

"Yes."

"Not even if we-"

"Not even if you burnt my dojo to the ground or gave me enough money to rebuild it, no."

Matsudaira coolly smoked his cigarette, before turning to Okita. "Okay, Sougo. We're going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you so, but you wouldn't listen, you old bat," Okita said calmly as he stared at the passing scenery from inside Matsudaira's official car.

Matsudaira was still calmly smoking. "You are still a greenhorn, Sougo. We may have lost the battle, but we definitely haven't lost the war."

tbc

**A/N: What does this mean? Find out next week! Actually, no, find out whenever it is I get round to posting...heh heh. Thank you for the reviews and it really makes me happy at the end of every day when you get home from work. Yes, I am exactly what my name says - a binboukusai OL.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Romance Begins

**A/N: Okay, I give up. I should just change the story description to "This is Hijikata and Tae, 12 years later." I MIGHT do a couple of other arcs for some major pairings I've planned, but I dare not promise anything. I definitely can't dedicate arcs to every pairing which was my initial intention (I can't do OkiKagu for nuts although I LOVE them. I just can't think of a decent storyline). **

**Don't worry, I wasn't pressured or anything, I just naturally am in love with this pairing and its potential. I'm extremely pleasantly surprised though at how many HijiTae shippers came up (I thought we were very few and far in between and didn't trawl this site) and said "Omg! Thank you for writing the third HijiTae fic." I know exactly what you guys mean. Weeks ago, I too was wondering why the hell there were only 2 HijiTae fics. But well, it's not a big community like Ble*ch...**

**Chapter 3: The Hijikata and Tae Arc - The Romance Begins! Or Does It?  
**

"So we just need the roofs of the main building painted over. Make sure you do it properly - the Shogun is attending the ceremony."

"Hai, hai." Gintoki nodded, rolling his eyes. "Let's go, Shinpachi, Kagura."

However, before he had even finished speaking, Shinpachi had stalked off.

Hijikata blinked. "...the hell is wrong with him?"

Gintoki gave him a Look. "Are you an idiot or an idiot?"

"He's a mayo idiot aru!" Kagura said cheerfully.

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched. "I just got the feeling that I did something to piss him off," he remarked. "But I must be mistaken."

He sweatdropped to see both Gintoki and Kagura shaking their heads resolutely. "Nai, nai. You totally pissed him off."

"Completely."

"Unequivocally."

"Without a doubt."

"No doubt about it."

Hijikata grabbed the nearest object (a picture frame containing a doctored photo of Tae and Kondo) and flung it at Gintoki, who sidestepped it neatly. "If you're not going to tell me why he's so pissed then shut the fuck up! And those last two lines had completely the same meaning!"

Gintoki blinked. "...come on, Hijikata-kun. You can't expect to just go round asking for people's hands in marriage and then not expect their little brothers to go all pissy on you."

"Yeah," Kagura jumped in. "Especially since he has a sister complex."

"Don't think we didn't try to counsel him out of it though."

"Yeah, we told him that it's not possible for him to marry his own sister-"

As Gintoki and Kagura rambled on, Hijikata sputtered, choked and twitched.

"Wha-..?"

"I mean, don't get us wrong, we still think you're dick scum-"

"But you probably don't have as many STDs as that Gorilla over there-"

"Oi, little girls shouldn't be talking about STDs!"

Hijikata continued to sputter, choke and twitch. "I-I -didn't - never-"

"But anyway, best of luck. We don't think you'll succeed, but thanks for the job, anyway."

"And be careful, Shinpachi can be very vengeful."

"I think it's because he sees you as a real threat, unlike that Gori over there-"

"I wonder why though. All Shinsengumi are dick scum anyway."

"Little girls shouldn't be saying dick scum. Although I agree. Oh, and-"

Hijikata finally reached his limit.

"MATSUDAIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Two buildings away, Yamazaki on kitchen duty jumped as all the glassware shattered following the demonic Vice-Commander's demonic cry of rage.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Otae-chan! There's a customer for you!"

"Haaaaaai!" Tae quickly made her way out to greet her customer. She stopped in her tracks, upon seeing who it was.

Hijikata folded his arms and stared at her levelly. "Evening."

Tae sighed. "Why am I not surprised."

"Just let me-"

"This way please!" Cutting him off, Tae put on her job-smile and ushered him into a booth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just so you know," Hijikata deadpanned, after a few long minutes of awkward silence, "they did that without asking me. I already told them you would never agree."

"Ah sou."

"But apparently, Matsudaira thinks that there isn't anybody else fit to marry a Shinsengumi Commander. You know," he paused as a waiter brought them their drinks, "I can sort of see why."

Tae bristled. "And why is that, might I know?"

Hijikata looked at her. "You're incredibly..." Violent. Demonic. Fucking scary. "...tough."

Tae looked at him in surprise. "Hijikata-san..."

"How else could anybody survive married to a man who could die anytime in the line of duty?" Hijikata took out a cigarette. "Also, Matsudaira said something about the Queen of the Shinsengumi needing to be a beautiful woman on the outside, but made of steel inside, or whatever bullshit..." He glanced at Tae and sweatdropped, as her eyes sparkled upon hearing the word 'beautiful'. "And he said it only seems appropriate if she had legendary fighting prowess too."

Tae picked up a bottle of sake and poured some into Hijikata's cup. "Touching, but nothing that I don't already know."

Hijikata shrugged, took the cup of sake and downed it. "He also mentioned, I quote: The Shinsengumi won't accept anybody else as the wife of their commander. But anyway, I just want to get one thing straight. I had nothing to do with it so... please don't get the wrong impression. You know Matsudaira - he's fucked up in the head."

"Hijikata-san..." Tae looked at him, a picture of complete seriousness. "Where do you stand in all this?"

"What do you mean, where do I stand?"

"You know, about Matsudaira-sama's proposal. Since you _are _going to be the Commander whom they're trying to marry off to me."

Hijikata shrugged. "Otae-san, no offense. But I have only loved, and will only love, one woman in my life. Of course, even if she was still alive, we couldn't be together, but... if I did get married, it would probably be out of duty rather than love."

Tae appeared to be in deep thought. "In other words, it doesn't matter either way?"

Hijikata reddened slightly. "Well, I wouldn't put it that way...I mean, the old coot does have a point. If the Commander died, instead of falling apart at becoming a widow, you'd probably just take over and take the chance to revive your dojo with all the Shinsengumi members or something. Plus, nobody would dare mess with you. I guess."

Tae's eyes glinted. "Of course. I _am_ the Queen of Kabuki-cho, after all." She poured another cup of sake for him. "Hijikata-san. Could you do me a favour?"

"Depends. If it's legal."

"Oh, it is." Tae poured herself a cup of sake. "Please tell Matsudaira-sama to stop interfering in my affairs."

"No problem," Hijikata replied, setting the cup down.

"And tell him when you want to get married, you will get married, to whomever you see fit."

"No p- hey, why is that a message from you? Shouldn't that be from me?"

"I'm not done yet."

"O-okay."

"And if you, as the future Commander of the Shinsengumi, do feel that I am qualified to be the wife of the future Commander of the Shinsengumi, aka yourself..." Tae smiled sweetly at Hijikata, who sweatdropped at the tongue-twister, "then you will do whatever you deem necessary."

"Oka- what? Hang on-"

"So no one else from the Shinsengumi needs to interfere in your affairs."

"...I think we got that the first time."

Tae poured another cup of sake. "So? When and where would you like our first date to be?"

Hijikata froze mid-cup. "...excuse me?"

It was Tae's turn to give him a Look. "I am after all, the only woman qualified to be the wife of the Commander of the Shinsengumi. So you better start planning how you're going to court me, Hijikata-san. Of course, if you make a terrible boyfriend and have no potential as a husband, I'm still going to kick your ass out of Edo and you can go find somebody else. As well as another job."

Hijikata blinked. Tae laughed.

"I'm just pulling your leg. And Hijikata-san, you're spilling sake into your lap."

Hijikata started in surprise and set about looking for something to wipe the sake soaking his hakama. "Shit!"

"Hai, hai," Tae took out her handkerchief and started dabbing at the rapidly growing stain. "Do be more careful next time, Hijikata-san."

As she continued patting down on the stain, Hijikata looked down at her, serenely dabbing away at his hakama as though it was something she did daily. Looking for all the world like she was any normal 20-something-year-old young woman.

"...How long did I pay for, again?"

"One hour, I believe."

Hijikata looked somewhere in the vague direction of the restrooms. "...Wanna drink?"

"Dom Perignon?"

"Whatever."

"50 bottles of Dom Perignon!"

"What the fuck - oh, forget it. Thank God I'm getting a raise."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

50 bottles of Dom Perignon later, Hijikata looked at his watch. "Thanks for the company, Otae-san."

Tae smiled. "That's fine. You're a damn sight nicer than that Gorilla stalker anyway."

They both got up, and Tae walked Hijikata to the entrance.

They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments.

"..."

"..."

"We hope to see you again!" Tae switched to job-mode and bowed.

"Thanks for the company."

"Come back anytime. I'll order Dom Perignon for you."

Hijikata sweatdropped, but coughed and cleared his throat. "... mumble Thursday."

Tae blinked and looked up at him, brown eyes wide with surprise. "Excuse me?"

Hijikata cleared his throat again and looked somewhere in the vague direction of the moon. "I..have an off day next Thursday so... maybe I'll drop by."

Tae blinked again. And started giggling. "Hijikata-san, are you _drunk_?"

"No... maybe." It was either the alcohol or embarrassment, but Hijikata's cheeks flushed red. "Well, you ordered 50 bottles of fucking Dom Perignon. What did you expect me to do, bathe in it?"

Tae grinned. "Well, I'm off Thursday too."

"...oh. Okay. Guess that's too-"

"So maybe we can go somewhere."

"...eh?"

"I want to watch the pro-wrestling match downtown. So you can buy me tickets."

"Whoa, hang on a second-"

"What?" Tae was now glaring at him, a dangerous look in her eyes. "Are you saying you don't want to take me?"

"N-n-n-no," Hijikata held up his hands in surrender. "We'll go watch it. But on one condition."

"Depends."

"Just us both. No brother or best friend or whatever."

"Best seats."

"...deal."

"Well, that's settled then. Good night!" Tae waved cheerily and disappeared into Snack Smile.

Hijikata blinked. And facepalmed.

"Fuck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's something I don't understand though," Kirara commented. "What made Otae-san change her mind so suddenly? I mean, she's refused all along..."

Shinpachi shrugged. "I dunno. I asked her too, but she just keeps saying women must always keep secrets or some crap like that. Gin-san thinks she just got desperate because she was going to turn 25 by then. Personally, I just thought it was because Hijikata-nii-san isn't a gorilla, is even good-looking on top of it and has a pretty cushy job. Maybe she thought it was too good an opportunity to pass up."

Kirara wrinkled her nose. "Heee.."

"You should ask her, Kirara. Who knows, she might open up to you?"

Kirara shook her head violently. "No! That would be a strange conversation and Otae-san would think I was being nosy."

"You ARE being nosy," Shinpachi pointed out. "Anyway, I was more curious as to why Hijikata-nii-san would go along with it. I mean, not only is my sister a terrible cook to the point of being a danger to society, she really CAN be a danger to society-"

"That's not true! ...well, it's true she can't cook, but Otae-san has a good heart."

"Sssh, I haven't finished. And, what's more, remember, Hijikata-nii-san was in love with somebody else. Well, Gin-san told me, anyway. That person actually came here to visit and I met her then."

"Oh? What happened to her?"

"She passed away while she was here visiting Okita-san - she's his sister. I think Hijikata-nii-san must have been devastated."

"...Aaaaaaaah."

"...what do you mean aaaaah? Why are you saying aaaaah like you just figured something out?"

Kirara smiled annoyingly. "Not saying! There are secrets a woman needs to keep-"

"Kirara! That's not fair!"

tbc

**A/N: Thought I'd explain why this is becoming my OTP. Apart from the violence and Togorou, and that of course, they look fantastic together, I just feel that realistically 1. Tae belongs to the Shinsengumi 2. She wouldn't mind Hijikata as much as she'd mind the other dudes. I am all for GinTae (still a fan of that) but that would resign her to a difficult life. Ditto anyone else eg Katsura. I can't accept KondoTae sorry. I had a stalker before, so let me tell you, I can understand how she feels. I'd have punched the living daylights out of the dude if I could. Hey, in fact, I kind of did. **

**Slaters! And thanks for the reviews. I know I say the same thing over and over again, but they really do make me smile/laugh/feel a warm glow in my heart, because at least I know someone found some measure of entertainment reading something I worked on! **

**And I know this is getting insanely long and is starting to violate the terms and conditions or whatever, but I actually have someone I want to dedicate this fic to. The person is probably rather well-known for her amazing HijiTae art on deviantart, and thanks to this one picture titled **_**Possession**_** she drew of Hijikata and Tae, I just fell in love and never turned back. So Lecidre, it's safe to say that if it weren't for you, I would never have even dreamed of this fic. All of you, go and say hi to her! Just kidding. Haha. But thank you. And I hope you don't mind that I used **_**Possession **_**as my Whatsapp background. **


	4. Chapter 3: Coming Home

**A/N: Cliffhangers are fun. By the way, I tend to do lots of time warps. I think you guys do notice that I tend to jump around in time...So my sincere apologies and cookies to people who wanted to see some HijiTae fluff. I'm also currently doing PURE FLUFF series of one-shots - thanks to my lovelies who reviewed that one, by the way.**

**Chapter 3: The Hijikata and Tae Arc Continued. Cos I got nothing else, believe me. **

Hijikata lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "It's been awhile, Kondo-san."

Kondo sat across from him, arms folded. "So it has. Only 6 months, Toushi, and already you're looking for me?" Kondo shook his head. "You're such a greenhorn."

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched, but he smirked. "Sorry, Kondo-san. The Shinsengumi's doing fine, thanks for asking."

Upon hearing that, Kondo's frown eased, and he grinned at Hijikata. "That's my boy. How's Sougo?"

"Still trying to kill me. How're things here?"

"Pretty good!" Kondo brightened. "I got a couple of young talents. We can drop by the dojo later and you can see them for yourself. You'll be happy to have them in the Shinsengumi. Aren't you curious how I found them?"

Hijikata pointed towards the direction of the door. "I'm more curious as to what _she's_ doing here," he deadpanned.

Sarutobi Ayame glared at Hijikata as she carried a tea tray into the room. "I just happened to be in the area. What, you have a problem with that?"

Hijikata sweatdropped. "Nope."

"She's just asking me for advice," Kondo said cheerily. "Apparently, that Yorozuya danna that's she's been stalking is shacking up with some Yoshiwara hussy- OOF!" He keeled over from the pain of a kunai penetrating a sensitive part of his anatomy.

"Nobody would ask advice from you, you stalking gorilla." Sa-chan set the tray on the table.

Hijikata nodded his thanks to the bespectacled shinobi. "So, how long have you been here?"

Sa-chan calmly plucked her kunai out from Kondo's you-know-where. "Couple of days."

"Hope you don't mind if I talk to Kondo-san about something." Hijikata cleared his throat. "Alone."

"Sure. I'll just be under the floorboards."

Hijikata gave her a Look, but decided to let it go.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kondo rubbed his sore ass as Sa-chan disappeared.

Hijikata coughed. "It's about Ta- I mean, Otae-san." He sneaked a glance at his ex-Commander, whose current expression was unfathomable.

"Go on." Kondo stared at him, arms now folded.

Hijikata balked slightly, but continued speaking to the potted plant in the centre of the table. "I..I'm thinking of asking her to marry me." He chanced a glance at Kondo again.

"Oh." Kondo's expression was still unreadable. "You do, do you. And you came here all the way to Bushuu just to ask for my approval. How thoughtful and considerate of you."

Hijikata heaved a mental sigh of relief.

"How considerate of you to DRIVE A NAIL THROUGH MY HEART, YOU INGRATEFUL LITTLE-"

As Kondo lunged forward, Hijikata instinctively grabbed at the hands moving in to circle his throat.

A kunai flew out of nowhere and pierced Kondo's ass, causing him to let go in sudden pain.

Sa-chan shook her head from up in the rafters. "How pathetic. Fighting over such an unappealing woman. Now, if it was someone my level..."

Both Hijikata and Kondo glared up at her.

"If you want my two cents' worth-"

"No I don't," Hijikata cut her off, veins throbbing and eyebrows twitching. "And get down from the rafters. It's creepy. If you're just going to butt in anyway, just sit here like a normal person. I don't give a flying rat's piss."

"You traitor!" Kondo pointed a trembling finger at him - partly at the betrayal, partly in pain as he extricated the kunai. "You know how much I love Otae-san!"

Incensed, Hijikata glared furiously at him. "_You_ were the one who told me to listen to that bastard Matsudaira and marry her 6, no, 7 months ago!" Scrunching up his face, Hijikata started mimicking Kondo. "Somewhere somehow, I've started to think of her as _our _Otae-san! For the sake of the Shinsengumi, Toushi! Please reconsider! And whatever else you were blathering about which I can't be fucked to remember now!"

"Well, yes, but that was because I thought you'd never agree!" Kondo brandished the kunai he had finally managed to pull out, shaking it at Hijikata's face furiously.

Hijikata stared at him incredulously. "...This conversation is reaching a level of illogicalness that I can't even begin to fathom." He reached for a cigarette and pulled out his mayo-lighter. "Oh, you know what, Kondo-san? Just forget it."

Kondo blinked. "...eh?"

Hijikata shrugged and calmly began to smoke. "If you say no, no it is. I'm not such a scumbag to steal my own Commander's woman. Even if he was the one who told me to do it in the first place."

Kondo-san stared at him. "Toushi..."

"...what."

"Be honest. Have you fallen for Otae-chan?"

Hijikata shrugged. "Dunno."

"Then why are you-"

Hijikata sighed in exasperation. "You DID say she was the only person suitable enough to be the wife of the Shinsengumi commander, Kondo-san. Fine, I admit it. You were right. You and the old geezer."

"Hmph." Kondo crossed his arms and glared threateningly at Hijikata-san. "So you're marrying her for political reasons?"

Hijikata sweatdropped. "She's not exactly the Shogun's daughter, so could you not put it that way?" He exhaled an acrid cloud of cigarette smoke. "Like you said, she's the only woman I feel comfortable enough to drag into the Shinsengumi. Someone used to the kind of lives we lead...and someone I wouldn't have to worry about should anything ever happen to me."

The unspoken words hung heavy in the air.

_Unlike Mitsuba._

Kondo shifted uncomfortably. "Toushi...do you still love-"

"Of course." Hijikata shrugged. "But that's beside the point. Like you said - it's not so much for me as it is for the Shinsengumi."

Kondo stared at the potted plant. "...and you think she might accept your proposal based on that?"

Hijikata shrugged. "I really don't know at this point in time."

"I say go for it," Sa-chan commented from the rafters. "Less competition for me- Ouch!" she cried out as Kondo calmly threw the kunai he had been holding in her general direction.

Kondo smiled painfully. "I guess I have no choice then. How can I say no? I'd just end up being the bad guy."

Hijikata sweatdropped. "...Kondo-san, I mean, seriously... if you're not okay with it, then I won't go for it. It's not like I'm madly in love with her, and you know..." he swallowed, "...you always come first -"

Kondo started to tear. "TOUSHI!" He sprang across the table and clutched his former subordinate's shoulders. "It hurts me so, but I can barely stand in the way of someone who has sacrificed so much for me. Ask her with my blessings, my boy."

Hijikata blinked. "...um, really?"

"Yes! Before I change my mind." Kondo dabbed at his eyes. "I'm going to write an award-winning novel of my unrequited love and how I was backstabbed by my former subordinate..."

Hijikata sweatdropped, but decided to let it pass.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Gintoki leant back against his sofa and calmly dug his nose, as he half-listened to Shinpachi ranting - a habit he had developed in recent weeks - as the latter swept the kitchen floor.

"And you know what she said?" Shinpachi raised his voice to mimic that of his sister's. "'Shinpachi, I don't have time to pack a bento for you today, so please prepare something yourself.' Just because she wants to go and meet that asshole Shinsengumi whackhead at the train station. He's only been gone for a few days but she acts like it's an entire month or something."

"I thought you hated your sister's cooking," Gintoki commented casually.

"Well yeah, but that's beside the point! I'm her brother, who the hell is he?"

"I believe 'boyfriend' is what people say nowadays," Kagura pointed out cheerfully from where she was brushing Sadaharu.

Shinpachi twitched, as though he had been suddenly shot.

The air instantly grew tense.

Gintoki slowly turned to Kagura, himself twitching uncontrollably, although it was out of fear for his case. "Ooooi, Kagura!" He stage-whispered to the red-head, who had herself frozen in mid-brush. Sadaharu whined fearfully. "How many times do I have to tell you! The B-word is taboo! Taboo!"

"Oh no..." Kagura squeaked. "What do we do Gin-chan?"

Shinpachi slowly turned to face them. His glasses glinted.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura yelped. "I'm scared!"

"We don't have a choice," Gintoki hissed. "On the count of three. One...two...-"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Otose grunted in irritation as all manners of thuds, crashes and yells, as well as a door slamming open violently, ensued from the floor above. "Really. How do three people and a dog create so much chaos?"

As Gintoki, Kagura and Sadaharu dashed past the Snack Otose's entrance, Shinpachi raging close behind, Tama looked up calmly from where she had been wiping glasses. "According to my data, somebody must have accidentally mentioned the B-word to Shinpachi-kun again. Most likely Kagura-san."

"Idiots," Catherine smirked.

"Well, it's high time the boy got over it," Otose commented in exasperation. "It's already been six months. If he's like this, imagine what it would be like if they got married."

"A frightening picture," Tama remarked calmly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So did you visit Mitsuba-dono's..."

Hijikata nodded. "Yeah. Just...paid my respects."

They were at the train station, waiting for Hijikata's train back to Edo. In the distance, the train's whistle sounded shrilly.

"Send my regards to the boys."

"Will do."

As the train pulled into the station, Kondo put his hand on Hijikata's shoulder. "You'll look after her, won't you?"

Hijikata turned to look at his ex-Commander and smirked. "Kondo-san. You know better than me that she doesn't need any looking after."

Kondo chuckled. "Guess you're right about that." The two men watched the train shudder to a halt in silence.

The doors open. Hijikata turned to look at his ex-Commander. "...Thanks, Kondo-san."

"Aa."

Hijikata boarded the train.

"Toushi!"

"Huh?" Hijikata turned.

"Just one more thing. Remember what you said?"

"What?"

"If she says yes, you said you'd kiss the Yorozuya's boss's ass!"

Hijikata gaped at his ex-Commander in complete shock. "...Y-you...w-what?"

Kondo grinned evilly. "I told Sougo all about it, so you better keep your word, Toushi! The Shinsengumi are men of their words!"

As the train doors closed in Hijikata's shell-shocked face, Kondo waved cheerily at him. The train slowly pulled away.

"Excuse me, sir?" A train attendant poked Hijikata in the shoulder. "Please take your seat."

He sweatdropped as Hijikata slowly turned to face him, veins twitching in places he never knew existed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tae glanced at the clock anxiously for 2481092th time.

"Waiting for someone, miss?" asked a sweet old lady standing next to her.

Tae turned to her, startled. "H-hai..."

The lady smiled. "A loved one?"

_A loved one?_

Tae blushed. "Um...I wouldn't really say so-" She trailed away as the train she had been eagerly waiting for finally appeared on the horizon.

As the train drew to a stop, she started to search anxiously for the familiar mop of black hair. As hundreds of faceless strangers surged out of the train and hundreds more surged in, she stood on her tiptoes and squinted past the crowds.

After a while, the crowds began to thin, but there was still no sign of him. Tae started to feel something akin to panic. Had she gotten the train wrong? The wrong day? Had he been ambushed? He WAS the Shinsengumi commander, after all, travelling alone and unarmed as it was a personal visit.

_Or_, Tae thought, now starting to feel pissed, _maybe he thought he'd extend his stay without telling me. If that's the case, I'm going to -_

"Oi."

Tae turned. Hijikata stared at her, a small travelling bag slung over his shoulder. "I told you not to come."

Tae narrowed her eyes at him. "You-"

"Tadaima." He walked right up to her and stared down at her. "Let's go."

Tae smiled. And reached up to his face.

"OW! What was that for?"

Tae let go of his ear. "You were late."

"That was the train's fault," Hijikata deadpanned as he started to walk towards the exit.

Tae smiled at his retreating back.

"Okaeri nasai," she said softly to herself, and hurried to catch up to him.

**tbc**

**A/N: Um. Ya. Sorry, Kondo's ass. **

**It's a complete coincidence that I was listening to that Coming Home song thingy as I wrote this. Really, I'm not lying! I didn't even know this song existed until this afternoon. **


	5. Chapter 4: Doing Laundry

**A/N: More jumping in time. Whoops. Well to explain it a bit...my intention in this fic was to show how we got to the Prologue. I have a major (even bigger, I think...) arc yet which I haven't even hinted at yet for this fic, so I did think about it a lot but decided to, eventually, shift all my fluff scenes elsewhere. **

**(Also, I would write rubbish. Haven't got a clue how the date between those two would go. GAHA. I kind of have a lot of inspiration regarding their married life...but I draw a blank at how their dating life might go. Any takers? XD)**

**Chapter 4**

It was a normal evening for the Snack Smile and its guests. The booths were filled with salarymen knocking back after-work drinks, unhappy husbands seeking comfort in women who weren't their wives, and bigshot executives looking for excuses to throw away even more money on alcohol and hostesses.

In a corner booth, a tall, broad-shouldered Shinsengumi officer sat by himself, calmly smoking a cigarette as he waited for his order, currently being brought by a pony-tailed brunette famous in the bar for being the resident bouncer.

Just as she reached the booth, one of the club's waiters knocked into her, causing her to spill the two tall glasses of wine on the tray into the officer's lap.

"O-Otae-san?" The waiter shrank back, visibly fearing for his life. "I'm so s-s-s-sorry-"

Tae slowly turned to face the offending waiter. "You..." Tae growled, her bangs covering her face save for two glinting eyes, "if sorry were enough, seppuku wouldn't exist." She took a menacing step towards the poor waiter.

Hijikata sweatdropped. "Tae, it's okay, it just spilled on my coat, look, I was lucky enough to put it on my lap-"

Tae lunged; the waiter ran.

As Tae raged and let all manner of fury loose on the poor waiter, Hijikata smirked to himself.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I'll clean it."

"No, it's really fine-"

"Let me clean it. I work at Snack Smile and it's our employee's fault that this happened."

"Well, it was an accident-"

"JUST LET ME CLEAN IT!" Tae roared.

"Yes ma'am."

Tae sighed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for it to end up like this. And to think it's our one-year anniversary..."

"Sorry, our one-year anniversary for what again?"

Tae's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm kidding!" Hijikata said hastily, as he saw veins popping at her temple. "Yes, I know - exactly a year ago I came to see you about Matsudaira. I remember it too."

Tae glared at him for a moment, but lost steam and sighed instead. "I wanted today to be perfect..."

"Well it IS perfect. I'm here with you, walking you back, aren't I?" Hijikata remarked.

"...What's with the corny lines?"

"It's just for today. I'm back to normal tomorrow."

Despite her gloomy mood, Tae burst out laughing. "Hai, hai."

They continued to walk in comfortable silence. Hijikata wasn't a talker and while Tae had her chatty moods, this wasn't one of them.

As they reached her dojo, Hijikata raised an eyebrow. "Are you absolutely sure you want to clean this up for me?"

"Hand it over before I change my mind."

"Okay." Hijikata handed her the jacket. "Good night."

Tae watched him walk off, before opening up the gates of her dojo and locking them behind her.

Just as she slid open the door to the main building, her cell phone tinkled with a message alert.

Yawning, Tae dumped the wine-stained Shinsengumi overcoat on the floor and extricated her phone from her bag.

_"Don't forget to check the pockets."_

Tae's eyebrow twitched, but she continued reading.

_"The last time I washed it I left tissue inside and it came out covered in lint."_

"Hai, hai." Tae typed a quick response before clamping her phone shut. She shot a glance at the discarded coat. Folding it, she placed it on a table before retiring to her own room.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning, well after Shinpachi had left for the Yorozuya, Tae got started on the laundry. Grabbing the dark blue coat lying innocuously on the living room table, she smiled wryly to herself upon remembering Shinpachi's shock when he laid eyes on it (_"Ane-ue! What is HIS coat doing here! Is he here? Why is he here? You're not even married yet!") _and the long explanation it took to appease her little brother.

As she walked towards Shinpachi's room to collect his dirty laundry, she absent-mindedly went through the pockets of the coat, which were deeper than they had seemed from the outside. Reaching right into the left pocket, her hand closed around something hard.

Surprised, she removed it to take a look.

It was a small, black leather box.

Piqued, Tae stopped in her tracks and opened it up, letting the coat she had been clasping fall in a crumpled heap onto the floor.

Inside the box was a simple diamond ring and a small note, folded neatly and slotted in between the padded pillow holding the ring and the box itself.

Tae withdrew the note and opened it with a pounding heart.

The handwriting was cramped and tiny. _"Marry me."_

Below, in even tinier handwriting. _"Please?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hijikata checked his cell phone for what felt like the 4820948th time of the day.

It had been three days since he had heard from Tae. He had looked for her at her dojo, dropped by Snack Smile and was now even considering, out of desperation, dropping by the Yorozuya to ask her little brother if he knew what was going on.

As his patrol car finally drew to a stop in front of the gates of the Shinsengumi compound, he muttered a quick thank you to the driver on duty, got out of his patrol car and nodded curtly at the guard officer.

"Otsukare-san."

"Otsukare-sama deshita taichou!" The guard bowed low. "Something arrived for you earlier. It is in the mail delivery room. We scanned it and it has no potential bomb threat."

"Right. Thanks." Hijikata stalked to the mail delivery room, still preoccupied with why Tae had been missing in action.

He found his parcel quickly, his name printed large enough for him to pick it out easily from the rest. It was moderately large, wrapped in plain brown paper and string. Picking it up to unwrap it, he realised it was soft and lumpy, like cloth. He knitted his eyebrows, trying to remember if he had ordered anything recently.

As he continued to unwrap it, he suddenly realised with a jolt what it was from the familiar weight and feel.

As he shook his laundered coat out, something fell out. Heart pounding (although nobody could tell), he picked it - a piece of paper - up.

_Dear Hijikata-san,_

_I know you ripped that proposal idea straight out of a Hollywood movie. You know, where the guy proposes to the girl by hiding the ring in his pants' pocket and the girl finds it when she wants to wash it and goes through his pockets. _

Hijikata sweatdropped. "Guess I was found out," he muttered, and continued reading.

_But I forgive you._

_Tae_

Hijikata blinked and turned over the paper. Nothing.

"What?" he asked out loud. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is it a yes or a no?" He started to search his coat pockets for anything else.

As his hand closed around a familiar leather box, his heart sank.

tbc

**A/N: If anyone can guess what Hollywood movie Hijikata ripped his little proposal idea from, I will (try to) write that person or persons a one-shot of whatever they want to read. Any pairing, any theme, any whatever. Let me know what movie you think it was and if you're fairly confident that you're right, also let me know your request. Unless it's M-rated, or something very strange that I can't wrap my head round, in which case I'll just give you a virtual cookie or something.**

**I don't own that movie I ripped the idea from, I hope I don't get sued. Also, if I screwed up the physics of laundry I am very sorry. I don't drink. Haven't a clue how you'd clean wine stains. **


	6. Chapter 5: On One Knee

**A/N: Oh my god! An update! Well, I'm ignoring my deadlines to update this. Haha!**

**Chapter 5**

"Hijikata-san. We're locking up the mess hall. Are you sure you don't want dinner?"

"No. I'm fine."

"...Alright. Shitsurei shimashita." The sound of retreating footsteps signaled Yamazaki's departure from his quarters.

Hijikata, sprawled on his back, played with a little black box absent-mindedly. Where had he gone wrong?

Maybe he really was a shitty boyfriend. Maybe she had wanted to hear him confess his feelings or something, like those couples on the dramas Okita watched. Or maybe he hadn't given her enough gifts. Had he given her any? He wrinkled his forehead, trying to remember. But she hadn't seemed like the gift type. Maybe she was? Maybe she had been secretly pissed all along. Why hadn't she said anything then? Tae wasn't someone who would hold back her thoughts. Maybe she found him boring. Maybe his mayonnaise addiction turned her off. But then again, he put up with her disgusting cooking. It was only fair.

As Hijikata mulled over the past year he had spent with Tae as his girlfriend - had they really been together? Was it because he had never asked her to be his girlfriend officially? - he unthinkingly snapped the black leather box open.

And spied a little piece of paper tucked exactly where he had tucked his own note. He removed it and opened it.

_You're not escaping from getting down on one knee. You have until 9 p.m. today._

Hijikata's eyes bugged out as he desperately looked around for a clock somewhere.

It was already 8.55.

"Shit!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Yamazaki serenely walked back towards the main Shinsengumi quarters, he was startled out of his reverie by the sound of a slamming door and a black blur hurtling past him.

"Tai..chou?"

"Taxi! STOP! Fuck it!" Someone screamed demonically from outside the Shinsengumi gates.

Yamazaki sweatdropped.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Tae!"

Startled, Tae nearly dropped her whole tray.

Out of breath, one Hijikata Toushirou stood by the entrance of Snack Smile, desperately searching for Tae. He spotted her, gawking at him with a tray in her arms.

"Tae, I..." he started towards her.

But before he could reach her, Tae had flung her tray onto a poor unsuspecting guest and ran up to him.

And promptly slapped him.

The bar fell silent.

"You're late."

Eyebrow twitching, Hijikata grabbed her arm and dragged her out of Snack Smile.

As she let herself be dragged, Tae wondered if she had gone a bit too far. Especially the slapping part.

When they were safely outside Snack Smile, Hijikata turned around to face her.

Immediately, Tae looked down. "Sorry."

"You should be."

"...I thought you weren't coming." Tae said to the pavement.

"..what?"

"I thought you were pissed and was just going to call it quits." Tae looked up at him.

Hijikata sweatdropped. "What kind of douchebag do you think I am, calling it quits in this kind of situation?"

"A terrible one."

Hijikata rolled his eyes. "God, what I put up with." Sighing, he got down on one knee. "Tae, will you marry-"

"Ow! That was my foot!"

He suddenly noticed the jostling and pushing going on at the Snack Smile's entrance as customers fought for a position to spy on the two of them. Elsewhere, passers-by had also stopped and were staring.

He looked around. "...would you people stop staring."

"Come on, Otae-chan!" someone in the crowd cried out. "Give him your answer!"

Tae's eyebrow twitched, as did Hijikata's.

"Will you..." Tae growled.

"CUT OUT THE STARING ALREADY!" both roared, sending the crowds fleeing for their lives.

Both Hijikata and Tae blinked. In an instant, the crowds had disappeared.

"Hurry up and put the ring on already." Tae leaned forward and flicked his forehead.

"...right. ...Is that a yes?"

"Don't make me hit you now, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata looked up at her from where he was still kneeling on the street. Tae grinned down at him.

"Can I get up now?"

"No, I like to see you like that."

Hijikata sweatdropped, but removed the ring from its box and put it on Tae's finger.

"It's too big," Tae commented, examining it.

"We'll resize it tomorrow," Hijikata got off from the pavement.

"Can we exchange it for another design?"

Hijikata sighed, but smiled. "Okay."

"Yay!" Tae clapped her hands happily.

Hijikata nodded towards Snack Smile. "You better get back to work."

Tae nodded. "Yep!"

"I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow." Hijikata turned to leave, putting his hand up in a wave.

Without any warning, Tae suddenly ran up to him and flung her arms around him from behind.

Hijikata froze.

"Arigatou."

Then she was gone.

Hijikata turned around, only to catch a glimpse of her ponytail disappearing through the doors of Snack Smile.

Smiling to himself, he turned back around towards home.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_About a year later._

The wedding finally over and the last guest seen safely home, Hijikata set about locking up his own quarters. Tae had long disappeared before him, as her friends and relatives had returned much earlier than his. Hijikata unfortunately, had to deal with subordinates who lived within walking distance in the same Shinsengumi compound, and who insisted on sticking around long after the party had ended.

When he entered his - their - bedroom, Tae was removing the futon from the cupboard.

Standing by the door, Hijikata watched Tae lay out their futon, arranging the pillows neatly. She pushed his pillow right to the corner of the futon, increasing the space between the two pillows. Hijikata sweatdropped.

"You better sleep, Hijikata-san. The Shogun is visiting us tomorrow."

"O-okay." Hijikata switched off the lights and headed towards his side of the futon, sliding gingerly under the blanket.

Both of them lay still in the dark next to each other.

"...It's Toushirou."

"I know your name."

"No, I mean...the Hijikata-san thing, just...call me Toushirou."

"Okay."

The room fell silent again.

"Tou...shi...rou."

"...you don't have to drag it out like that."

"Just trying it out."

"Hijikata..."

"Huh? Why are you calling out to yourself?"

"I'm trying it out. Hijikata...Tae."

If he could have seen her face in the dark, he would have seen her scrunch her face up but smile, despite herself. "Heee. I'm still not used to it."

"Hijikata Tae-san," Hijikata was on a roll now, "How are you today? Would you like to get these eggs? They're at a special price."

"Ara, is that so? Well, give me 2 cartons. I can make lots of tamagoyaki for my husband, Toushirou!"

"...you wouldn't call me that in front of the grocer, would you?"

"Just trying it out."

Hijikata couldn't help it; he snickered. Tae joined him, chuckling to herself.

"I wonder what people would think if they heard this conversation," he remarked.

"Isn't it called pillow-talk?"

"Is it?"

"Go to sleep, Toushirou-san."

Hijikata yawned. "Good night. See ya tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Well...wouldn't we?"

"Well, yes, but what kind of a night greeting is that?"

"I don't know! I've never shared a bed with anybody in my life!"

"Well, just say oyasumi nasai like normal people then!"

"Okay, okay, oyasumi."

Silence reigned in the room again.

"Tae..."

"Mm?"

"Half of my body is kind of hanging out here. Can I move my pillow over?"

"Hai, hai."

Hijikata raised his head and slid his pillow nearer to Tae's side. As he lay back down, Tae turned to face him, snuggling into the covers.

He looked at her, squinting to make her out in the dim moonlight. Her eyes were shut, her lashes resting on her cheek. Her brown hair, let free from her usual ponytail, spilled on the pillow in silky waves.

"Hijikata-san..." Tae mumbled. "Go to sleep and stop staring at me."

"Hai." Hijikata shut his eyes. "Good night."

Hijikata closed his eyes, but found that he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned.

"Oi, Tae..." He said out loud.

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep."

"...me neither."

"...Mind if I asked you something?"

"Nope."

"You know, you were always so adamant about not marrying Kondo-san or whoever, so... I always wondered why you changed your mind? Back when I first looked for you. At Snack Smile. Remember?"

"Ahhh. Isn't it a bit stupid to ask now? We're already married."

"Well...I always wanted to ask but I just never got round to it. Guess I just couldn't find the right moment."

"And you think now is?"

"Well, anything's better than just lying around not being able to sleep."

"Fine." Tae thought. "Well, I didn't want to marry Kondo-san, that much I knew. When they told me they wanted me to marry you instead I guess naturally I felt like I had to say no. Kind of a reflex action, I guess. It felt that old geezer was taking advantage of me or something."

"Okay."

"But then you came and then you said that you could only love Mitsuba-dono..."

Hijikata blinked. "...I'm sorry, _that _changed your mind?"

"Well yeah!" Tae said defensively. "Somehow when you said that, I felt like at that moment, I could trust you. I guess because I knew you were being honest. And after knowing you for a year, I guess I'm pretty sure that even if I'm not really the woman in your heart, you would look after me anyway. There's not really more that a girl can ask for, you know?"

"Um... really?"

"Well, yeah. People get married thinking they're in love, wake up and find they're not, and they get divorced. But since I already know you couldn't love any other woman anyway, it kind of makes me feel safe." Tae smiled in the dark. "I know it's kind of twisted, but to me, it makes perfect sense. That way, I know I can depend on you. I don't care about love or all that. It's more important to marry someone you can rely on." Her voice grew small. "Unlike...never mind."

Hijikata turned to look at her, but of course, couldn't see anything of her expression in the dark.

"Tell me more about her." Tae suddenly said.

"Eh?"

"About Mitsuba-dono. If you don't mind."

"Iya..." Hijikata was silent. "Well, she was very kind. The kind of person who always thinks of other people before herself..." As he rambled on, Hijikata vaguely registered that this was the first time he had ever openly expressed himself about Mitsuba.

"... I don't regret it though. With her condition like that, how could I bring her here all the way to Edo? Especially when it was so dangerous and I wouldn't even be around to take care of her. And I didn't want her to be married to a killer. She was too good for that." He then caught himself. "I don't mean you deserve to be married to a killer, Tae - no one does. But you're the kind of person who just... gamely goes on and doesn't give a shit, you know?"

Tae shifted and plopped her leg onto his.

Hijikata sweatdropped. "Tae?"

Silence.

Hijikata smiled wryly. The weight of her leg on his was strangely comforting. And, he thought, it finally felt like he could get some sleep.

**A/N: Somehow, we managed to reach this point! **

**I'm going to have to start looking at the other major arc I was planning for this fic. It involves quite a bit of action so because I'm pretty bad at that, it's going to take a while. I'm in a fluff mode, so I find it pretty easy to write for Yukue...but I'm going to need time to continue this. **


End file.
